Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope
8.6 ---- : "None of the films I've done was designed for a mass audience, except for 'Indiana Jones.' Nobody in their right mind thought 'American Graffiti' or 'Star Wars' would work." :: —George Lucas Star Wars beziehungsweise Krieg der Sterne, später umbenannt in Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope beziehungsweise Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, ist eine US-amerikanische epische Space Opera des Regisseurs und Drehbuchautors George Lucas aus dem Jahr 1977. Der Film stellt den ersten Titel in der originalen Trilogie sowie den Beginn des bislang über vier Dekaden andauernde Franchise Star Wars dar. In den Rollen befinden sich unter anderem Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Alec Guinness, Carrie Fisher, Peter Cushing, David Prowse, James Earl Jones, Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker sowie Peter Mayhew. Star Wars erschien am 25. Mai 1977 in den Vereinigten Staaten und war ein bahnbrechender Erfolg auf finanzieller wie kritischer Ebene. Seinerzeit holte er Steven Spielbergs Jaws (1975) als meisteinnehmenden Film aller Zeiten ein, bis der Status 1982 von Spielbergs E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial ging. Der Film erhielt zehn Nominationen bei den Academy Awards und gewann sieben. Er gilt als einer der besten und wichtigsten Filme aller Zeiten. 1980 erschien die Fortsetzung Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back und 1983 der finale Film der Trilogie, Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi. Handlung Luke Skywalker vereint seine Kräfte mit einem Jedi, einem vorlauten Piloten, einem Wookiee und zwei Droiden, um Prinzessin Leia von dem mysteriösen Darth Vader zu retten. Bewertung Stand: 04.2019 * 8.6 / 10 (bei ~1.100.000 Wertungen) auf imdb.com. * 8.6 / 10 (bei ~170.000 Wertungen) auf letterboxd.com. * 8.2 / 10 (bei ~23.000 Wertungen) auf mubi.com. Cast * Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker. * Harrison Ford als Han Solo. * Alec Guinness als Ben Kenobi. * Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa. * Anthony Daniels als C-3PO. * David Prowse als Darth Vader. * Peter Cushing als Grand Moff Tarkin. ** James Earl Jones als Darth Vaders Stimme. * Peter Mayhew als Chewbacca. * Kenny Baker als R2-D2. * Denis Lawson als Wedges Antilles. Trailer center|400px Galerie StarWars1.jpg StarWars2.jpg StarWars3.jpg StarWars4.jpg Trivia * Chewbacca wurde George Lucas' Hund, Indiana, nachempfunden. * Während der Produktion versuchte der Cast häufig, George Lucas zum Lachen zu bringen, da er häufig unglücklich wirkte. * In einer frühen Skriptversion konnte R2-D2 rudimentäres Englisch sprechen. Zwar wurde das entfernt, aber viele von C-3POs Reaktionen dazu wurden so gelassen, wie sie waren. * Laut Harrison Ford waren er und Mark Hamill während der Dreharbeiten ständig am Herumalbern, aber wenn Sir Alec Guinness am Set zugegen war, verhielten sie sich deutlich professioneller. * George Lucas war sich sicher, dass der Film floppen würde, und entfloh der Premiere in Form eines Urlaubs nach Hawaii mit seinem Freund Steven Spielberg, wo sie die Idee für Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) hatten. Siehe auch * Star Wars in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:1977 Filme Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:Science-Fantasy-Filme Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Weltraum (Film) Kategorie:Krieg (Film) Kategorie:Roboter (Film) Kategorie:Lucasfilm Ltd. (PR) Kategorie:IMdb: unter 1.500.000 (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8+ (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8.6 (Film)